


Glorious You

by myracingthoughts



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Darcy Lewis, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: For someone who had magic at their disposal, Wanda Maximoff was a bit of a klutz today.“Everything alright in here?”Darcy Lewis stood at the door, hand poised to knock as she watched the red swirls of magic at the ready, waiting for their moment to take over.“Ye—No, actually,” Wanda admitted flinging the felt-tipped liner into her lap in defeat. “I’m apparently a walking disaster today. Can’t even manage my make-up.”Darcy frowned, “Need some help?”Soft reassurances, a pep talk and a little make-up help Wanda to realize they could be more than just friends.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154459
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Glorious You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> This fic was written for Marvel Fluff Bingo and checks off the 'Doing their make-up' box.
> 
> For the always lovely, light of my life @treaddelicately who always manages to know just what to prompt me.

Today was turning out to be a bit of a struggle.

It started when Wanda burned herself on her flatiron this morning, hissing as she stuck her finger in her mouth, trying to dull the throb. And then there was the coffee incident maybe thirty minutes later, which soaked the countertops that _had_ been white marble. And now she was struggling to get the cap off of her eyeliner, fingers refusing to cooperate with what should have been a straightforward request. 

For someone who had magic at their disposal —quite a lot of it, in fact— Wanda Maximoff was a bit of a klutz today, though it was no secret why.

“Everything alright in here?”

Darcy Lewis stood at the door, hand poised to knock as she watched the red swirls of magic at the ready, waiting for their moment to take over. She didn’t look worried— at least, not in the way that Wanda had expected. It was more friendly concern than the dreaded magic misuse she’d come to expect from other members of the team.

Strange didn’t have much room to talk, though.

“Ye— _No_ , actually,” Wanda admitted flinging the felt-tipped liner into her lap in defeat. “I’m apparently a walking disaster today. Can’t even manage my make-up.”

Darcy frowned, inching forward into the room, “Need some help?”

It shouldn’t have surprised her, the fact that Darcy was willing to waltz in with her powers half-cocked— she’d probably seen stranger things in her time with the team— but still, Wanda nearly froze at those big blue eyes staring back at her in wait.

“Uh, sure, if you don’t mind,” Wanda stuttered out as Darcy plopped herself down on the floor in front of Wanda, cross-legged.

Darcy picked the abandoned pen out of Wanda’s lap and uncapped it in one smooth motion, tugging it off with her teeth before looking up at Wanda bashfully.

“Sorry, I probably should have asked if that was alright. These caps always give me hell,” she apologized, tongue swiping her lower lip nervously.

Wanda tried to keep her voice level, finding it harder and harder as Darcy leaned towards her. The smell of her perfume wafted through the air as she closed the gap between them, hand at the ready. It was something floral with a sugary sweet finish that intrigued Wanda.

“It’s fine.” 

Darcy resumed with a gap-toothed smile and a low request, “Close your eyes.”

“Right,” Wanda breathed, snapping her eyes shut and taking a deep breath as Darcy cradled her face to steady her canvas. 

She shouldn’t be this rattled. 

She’d been through war and battle and operations that would have unnerved decades-trained soldiers, but this? This was the thing that set her off? Someone— _no_ , Darcy Lewis being up close and personal?

“You nervous?” Darcy asked as she dragged felt-tip nib across Wanda’s lids. “It’s your first big media event with the team, right?”

Sure, they’d done interviews before and even hosted some charity events and galas, but something about today was more personal. They’d be off to three local hospitals to visit children for pictures, chats and games. It wasn’t a battlefield. There was no enemy she could vanquish. 

It was just children in situations no one should be in.

“Yeah, a little,” Wanda murmured.

It was a little too close to home. And as much as she wanted to do it, wanted to be able to offer kind words and warm smiles to those who needed them most, there was a worry they’d be afraid of her.

After, well, everything.

Darcy hummed, “You know, Natasha would probably kill me for saying this, but she was a wreck the first time she did one of these. She was convinced that she was going to have a nervous breakdown.”

“Did she?” Wanda asked a little too quickly, accidentally opening her eyes too soon. 

Darcy’s face was just an inch away from her own now, breath hot on her face as she offered a soft smile, “No. She had a blast, and the kids did too. Sam and Steve even keep in touch with a few— most of the team probably does. And they’ll be around too.”

Wanda wondered how Darcy always managed to know the right thing to say. She had this gentle air about her, a quiet insistence that everything was going to be fine, and if it wasn’t, they’d be able to figure it out together. Maybe that’s what happened after seeing as many cataclysmic events as she had during her time being Avengers adjacent.

Maybe Wanda would be able to find a sliver of that peace and resolve with time.

“You’re right,” Wanda sighed, trying to brush off the nerves as she snapped her eyes back shut. “No one’s going to care if my eyeliner is even. This is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Darcy soothed, her thumb brushing against Wanda’s cheekbone, a blush spreading across her face at the soft gesture. “Nerves are totally normal. But you’re gorgeous, so…”

Fighting the thump of her heart against her ribs, Wanda looked back up at Darcy in disbelief, who stared back with a reverent look. But there was no way she heard that right. Not from the woman who looked that _that_ , with those big blue eyes and the smile that made Wanda’s heart race even from across the room.

But as if she could see the cogs whirring behind her eyes, Darcy huffed a chuckle and shook her head.

“What? You totally _are_. You could go out without a lick of make-up and still be on the cover of a magazine or something,” she doubled down with a playful grin, red lips framing the flash of teeth.

It felt like a challenge, like the air crackled around them as they silently egged each other on.

And that was all the sign that Wanda needed to break through the doubt in her head.

She carefully removed the eyeliner from Darcy’s grasp, arm frozen in mid-air as she closed the gap between them. Wanda didn’t care about Darcy’s signature red lipstick that would be smeared across her face or the fact they were both still sitting on the floor, now basically in each other’s laps. 

All she could feel was her lips against Darcy’s, moving in tandem as their hands scrambled to clutch onto something— _anything_ real.

Just to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

With a little bit of pressure, Wanda managed to get a moan out of her, a low rumble as Darcy’s fingers threaded through Wanda’s hair and pulled them closer together. By the time they came up for air, Darcy was taking stock of her handiwork, chuckling as she swiped at Wanda’s face with her thumb, smearing the streak of red.

“Looks like we’re going to have to start from scratch, huh?” she asked with a lopsided smile. “Good thing we still have some time before you leave.”

“And I have you to help,” Wanda added with her own wry grin.

Her heartbeat was still struggling to get back down to normal, human levels. It was hard to look away from those sea-blue eyes, a smidge darker than just minutes before— but she could have stared at them forever. Fingers laced together, their hands were still in Wanda’s lap, smooth, soft and warm against her skin as Darcy squeezed them, a silent confirmation.

Reaching up to brush the hair out of her face, Darcy agreed, “You always have me.”

And, grounded at that moment together, it was like all of her nerves slipped away and out the door.

“Then, I think it was totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).
> 
> Title credit: [Glorious You by Frank Turner](https://open.spotify.com/track/7JzMrH0oKO9OYc4OWtThbU)


End file.
